Subtleties
by tsukikitty
Summary: A collection of Kyonki drabbles, each based on a different one-word prompt. Rating may change with updating, but probably not.
1. Fun

Drabble collections. I need to stop this addiction to them, haha. Anyway, this first one is the shortest. It's like... _Really_ short lol. Sorry about that.

Disclaimer: If Suzumiya Haruhi belonged to me, I would probably kill something. Namely, her.

.

Subtleties

.

**Fun**

.

"Nagato, what exactly do you do for fun?"

Yuki didn't look up from her book, nor did she pause to think about her answer.

"Fun. An activity that provides amusement or enjoyment. Whimsical, flamboyant. One refers to an activity or situation as 'fun' if he or she find it pleasant and enjoyable or if it causes one to feel happy. I do not experience fun. I merely observe."

Kyon heaved a sigh. _'I might've known.'_

"Well... Isn't there anything that makes you feel that way? Anything that you particularly like doing? You know, like reading or something." She _was_ always reading. I mean, seriously, how many times had he walked into the club room and seen her with a book in her hands?

Yuki paused for a moment, this time to think. She looked up from her book momentarily, then looked back down.

"Being together with Kyon is not a bad thing."

Having given a suitable answer, she resumed her reading, leaving Kyon to blink a few times and then crack a smile.

"... I see." He rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes, mumbling out a reply. "Being together with Nagato isn't a bad thing, either."

xXxXxXx

Reviews are loved. :)


	2. Candle

These prompts are all really cliché lol.;; Not my fault! Blame my parents! I asked them for words, and this is what I got. xD

Disclaimer: Do no own yadda yadda.

.

Subtleties

.

**Candle**

.

Kyon cursed under his breath as he carefully made his way through the hallway.

"Damn power outage," he hissed, waving his cell phone in front of him for light. Finally, he reached what he thought to be the SOS Brigade club room. After fumbling for a moment with the door and muttering something about how ridiculous it was to have to come here even when it was pitch-black, he stepped inside to find - surprise - pitch-blackness.

"Hello? Haruhi? Nagato? Miss Asahina?" He paused and tightened his lips a bit. "... Koizumi?"

There was no response. With a sigh, he bent down and began to work his shoes off. He straightened back up and almost jumped to see a light flickering in front of his face.

"... Nagato?"

He could just barely make out her figure, outlined by the candle's weak flame. When no reply came, he continued.

"Are we the only ones here?"

"Yes. Suzumiya and the others have not yet arrived."

"Oh."

He took off his jacket and followed Yuki over to the table, where they sat down across from one another. A few moments of silence ticked by. Kyon was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, assuming that Yuki was staring at him. However, when he glanced up at her, she was looking down at a book.

"Nagato, are you reading?"

A slight nod.

"But isn't it hard to see with just this candle as light?"

"I can see perfectly fine. My vision is not impaired by darkness."

Of _course_ it's not. Jeez, aliens...

"Oh. That must be pretty handy." Kyon resigned himself to staring lazily at the book before suddenly having a thought. "If you can see fine, then why did you have this candle lit?"

"Kyon is a human, and therefore cannot see in the dark."

Kyon found this to be an acceptable answer, and was about to thank her when she continued.

"I wanted Kyon to be able to see. I believed it to be easier for him. Was I wrong?"

With this, she looked across the table and straight into Kyon's eyes. He almost flinched; her stare seemed unaffected by the dim light, and he could see her caramel orbs looking deeply, unwaveringly into his hazel ones. Was she... He couldn't really tell, what with the darkness and everything, but was she trying to convey emotion of some sort...?

"Uh, no, you aren't wrong. I was just wondering. It _is_ a lot easier - thanks."

Yuki looked at him for a second more before going back to her book. Maybe he had just been imagining it... After all, it _was_ dark. As he continued to watch her, Kyon thought he sensed a slight redness spreading over his cheeks. For a moment, he was almost thankful for the lack of light.

xXxXxXx

Reviews are super appreciated, as always!


	3. Metal

When given one-word prompts, I tend to deviate a lot from the word, and it ends up only being mentioned like once haha.

Disclaimer: Suzumiya Haruhi and all of her little series are not belong to me.

.

Subtleties

.

**Metal**

.

It was winter, and it was, accordingly, cold.

The SOS club room was no exception. Luckily, the space heater provided a sort of bubble of warmth around the center of the room. Everyone was huddled around this general area, with the exception of Nagato Yuki. Said alien seemed content as ever in her corner by the window.

"Nagato," Kyon called, rubbing his hands together. Haruhi had recently positioned herself directly in front of the heater, preventing the heat from radiating outward in front, and making it possible for everyone else to only feel it from the sides. Kyon had given up and decided to just stand to the side of the heater instead. "Nagato, aren't you cold over there? It's gotta be even colder by the window. If you come over here, you can get at least a little heat."

He walked over to her, not really expecting her to answer. When she still didn't look up, he gently set his hand on hers to try and get her attention, but almost immediately jerked it back.

"Jeez! Nagato, your hands are _freezing_! They're like cold metal!"

The other Brigade members looked over at his outburst. "What's going on?" Haruhi demanded, not moving from her heater-hogging seat.

Yuki lifted her head at Kyon's touch. She looked first at him, then at her hand.

"What are you doing to Yuki, Kyon?" Haruhi snapped.

"Nothing!"

"Hmph!" The Leader went back to reading her magazine, and Koizumi and Mikuru just looked at each other and shrugged it off.

Kyon was still gaping at Yuki, who just stared at him. "Is there a problem?" the girl asked, voice monotonous as ever.

"Yeah, you're ridiculously cold!" He tentatively reached out to touch her hand again, anticipating the harsh cold. "Are your hands always like this in the winter?"

"The temperature of my hands seems to be normal. Is it unusual?"

"Yeah, very." Kyon took her hand and wrapped it in both of his own, shivering a bit. "See? They should be more like this..." He couldn't help but notice how soft her hands were, and he got a little embarrassed when he realized how rough his own must feel. Yuki just kept staring, though.

"... Warm."

"Yeah."

They stayed like that for just a moment more. It might've been longer had Haruhi not startled the entire clubroom by shouting something about stealing another heater from somewhere else in the school. Soon, everyone was filing out of the room to fulfill her wishes. Kyon looked over at Yuki as they walked out, blushing a little and then looking down at his hands. He wondered if hers were a little warmer now.

xXxXxXx

Reviews are always very welcome~


End file.
